Yugi Mutou (manga)
| height = 153 cm | weight = 42 kg | gender = Male | blood_type = AB | favorite_food = Hamburger | least_favorite_food = Shallot | relatives = * Unnamed father * Mrs. Mutou (mother) * Sugoroku Mutou (grandfather) * Unnamed grandmother | school = Domino High School | games = List of games | duels = List of Duels | tournament1 = Duelist Kingdom | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Battle City | result2 = Winner | deck = Strategy | manga_debut = | hide_appearances = true | appears_in_manga = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth }} Yugi Mutou, also romanized as Yugi Muto, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Yugi Mutou, as created by Kazuki Takahashi. Biography History Yugi lives with his mother and grandfather, Sugoroku in the family game shop, Kame Game. By the pilot, his father is away on business. Yugi found the Millennium Puzzle on a shelf in the shop. He spent eight unsuccessful years trying to solve it. School arc One day, Yugi stayed in the classroom during lunch time, declining an offer to play basketball with the rest of class. As he worked on the unassembled Millennium Puzzle, he was interrupted by Honda and Jonouchi who took the puzzle box from him. Jonouchi managed to secretly steal a piece and offered the box back if Yugi would punch him, which Yugi refused to do. Anzu arrived and caught the box midair as Jonouchi tossed it to Honda. Jonouchi and Honda left after Anzu told them off. Yugi then told Anzu that the Puzzle was a memento of his grandfather and he had spent eight years trying to solve the Puzzle, believing a wish will be granted a wish upon completing it. The hall monitor Ushio believed Yugi was being bullied by Honda and Jonouchi, so he took it on himself to be Yugi's bodyguard, although Yugi denied that Honda and Jonouchi had been troubling him. Regardless Ushio beat them both up and showed them to Yugi. Yugi protested as Ushio continued to hit them, resulting in Ushio attacking him too. Afterwards Ushio imposed bodyguard fees of ¥200,000 and threatened him with a knife should he not pay. That night, Yugi worked on the Puzzle, while thinking of way to make the money. Unlike other days, he was able to assemble the Puzzle more easily and quickly, until he realized the last piece was missing. As he searched the room, his Grandfather appeared and gave him the last piece, which Jonouchi had returned earlier. .]] When Yugi assembled the Puzzle, he became the Guardian of the Shadow Games and his body came to bear host for the spirit of the 3,000-year-old Nameless Pharaoh. The spirit, known as Dark Yugi shared Yugi's body, unbeknownst to Yugi. Dark Yugi arranged to meet Ushio, defeated him in the money and knife Shadow Game and inflicted a Penalty Game on him. Dark Yugi changed back to Yugi, who had no knowledge of what has passed. The next day at school, Jonouchi answered Yugi's riddle. "something you can show, but can't see", saying it's friendship and that they're friends. A ZTV director arrived at Domino High School to make a documentary about bullying, Caught on Camera: School Violence. Seeing a TV van, Jonouchi spread rumors that there was a star at their school, but Yugi was skeptical of this. The director's assistant, Fujita overheard Yugi and Jonouchi mention a star. He lied to Yugi that there was a star and he could meet them behind the gym. When Yugi arrived Fujita proceeded to attack Yugi to fake a bullying scene on camera. Jonouchi managed to break-up the fight, but couldn't cease the production. However Yugi switched to Dark Yugi, who later confronted the director and beat him in a dice game Shadow Game. The untalented singer, Sozoji, forced Yugi to sell tickets to his concert. After Hanasaki tried to sell Yugi a ticket, Yugi took all Hanasaki's tickets off his hands. Knowing neither of them were going to be able to sell the tickets, he tried to spare Hanasaki the burden. The day of the concert, Yugi informed Sozoji that he couldn't sell any tickets. As punishment, Sozoji forced Yugi to listen to music at full blast and revealed Hanasaki, beaten-up, as the audience for the next song. Dark Yugi once again took over and beat the bully in the silence game Shadow Game. is working at Burger World.]] Yugi was keen to eat at Burger World with his friends one day after school. However Anzu strongly discouraged this idea. Yugi and Jonouchi noticed Anzu was acting suspicious and avoiding walking home from school with them. To get to the bottom of it, they followed her home from school and found that she had been working at Burger World. Since part time jobs were against school rules, she got them to promise they wouldn't tell. An escaped convict entered the restaurant, took Anzu hostage and blindfolded her. Everyone else had to lie on the floor apart from Yugi, who was forced to serve him vodka and Lucky Stripe cigarettes. Dark Yugi took control of Yugi's body and faced the convict in the one finger BATTLE! Shadow Game. Anzu thought his voice sounded like Yugi's, but his actions and bravery were completely different. Dark Yugi defeated the convict, setting him alight. Yugi was oblivious to the game when he regained control of his body. Yugi became envious of the alleged psychic Kokurano, as he tried to seduce Anzu. For Yugi's disbelief in his powers, Kokurano said that in Yugi's future countless letters would fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon him. Later that day Kokurano knocked over bookshelves on top of Yugi. Dark Yugi then emerged to punish Kokurano and save Anzu. For the Domino High school festival, the class followed Yugi's suggestion to set up a section for Carnival Games. However Goro Inogashira and his classmates tore down their stand to make way for their own. Yugi got injured trying to protect their stand and was taken to the infirmary. Anzu took care of him for a while, but after she took her eyes off him he disappeared, having changed to Dark Yugi in order to get revenge on Goro. becomes friends with Yugi.]] Despite Honda's wishes, Jonouchi let Yugi in on the secret that Honda had a crush on Miho Nosaka, and asked him for help. Yugi suggested that they browse his family's store for a present, where they decided on a love letter jigsaw puzzle. Having never sent a love letter before, Honda got Yugi to write one and threatened him, should Miho not like it. The next day at school, the teacher Ms. Chono found the puzzle on Miho's desk before Miho. She confiscated it and demanded the sender come forward. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda all claimed to have done so, but Chono continued to solve the puzzle to find out who really sent it and planned to punish the others for lying. Dark Yugi emerged and turns the puzzle into a Shadow Game, Dark Puzzle; as Chono continued to complete the puzzle, she felt the pain she was inflicting on others. The makeup on her face began to crack-up, revealing her true ugly self. Chono fled the room, sparing the boys any trouble. After Miho turned Honda down for a date, Yugi and Jonouchi treated him to a hamburger to cheer him up. Since then Honda became good friends with Yugi. After Jonouchi bought a pair of Air Muscle shoes from the Junky Scorpion, he, Yugi and Honda were ambushed by the Muscle Hunters, who stole the shoes. After finding out that they were sent by the store owner, Dark Yugi emerged and returned to the store, to win back Jonouchi's shoes. Not knowing how he got the shoes back, Yugi returned them to Jonouchi. Yugi introduced Jonouchi and Anzu to Duel Monsters at Kame Game. Seto Kaiba arrived and took interest in Yugi's grandfather's rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. Unable to buy it off him, he attempted to steal it from Yugi the next day at school, by switching it with a counterfeit. Despite noticing this, Yugi waited until no one else was around, before asking for the card back. Kaiba denied stealing it, but when Yugi persisted, he stuck him with a briefcase mocking Yugi and his grandfather's attitude. Dark Yugi then took control and defeated Kaiba in [[Dark Yugi and Kaiba's school Duel|a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters]], winning back the card and giving Kaiba a Penalty Game, making him believe he is in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where he experienced death. .]] After realizing Jonouchi had missed school for the first time, Yugi, Anzu and Honda investigated. They visit Jonouchi's apartment, but got scared off by his father, who mistook them for Jonouchi and yelled at them for disappearing for two days. The trio searched the city and found Jonouchi with Hirutani's gang attacking a boy. Yugi ran over to ask Jonouchi what was going on, but Jonouchi denied knowing him. As Yugi continued to plea with Jonouchi, one of the gang members punched Yugi in the face. Yugi refused to believe Jonouchi had changed so they followed the gang to J'z. Honda insisted that Yugi and Anzu wait outside, for their own safety, while he went inside. However Honda could only report that the gang had left, so the trio split-up to look for Jonouchi. Unable to find Jonouchi, Yugi clasped the Millennium Puzzle and asked it to tell him where Jonouchi was. Dark Yugi took control of his body and went to Hirutani's torture chamber, where the gang had Jonouchi tied-up. Dark Yugi managed to take out the gang in Landmine Search Network and relinquished control to Yugi, who escorted Jonouchi out. Yugi read that there was to be an Egyptian exhibition, Egypt Unearthed at the Domino City Museum in the newspaper, Japan Daily News. Two months later the exhibition took place. Since his grandfather knew Professor Yoshimori, the archaeologist who discovered the tomb, Yugi was allowed come for free and invited his friends too. Anzu noted that Egypt is where the Millennium Puzzle came from and reminded Yugi that his grandfather had said all the archaeologists involved in finding the puzzle had died mysterious deaths. Yugi assured his friends that he isn't cursed. However he thought to himself that he had suffered memory loss, but opted not to tell his friends thinking they'd find it creepy. s.]] Outside the museum, Yugi was introduced to Professor Yoshimori, who in turn introduced him to Professor Kanekura. Kanekura begged Yugi to let him put the Millennium Puzzle on display and Yugi reluctantly allowed him to borrow it for one day. During the exhibition, Yugi didn't feel right without the Puzzle. Yoshimori showed Yugi and his friends around and Yugi bumped into Shadi, who claimed to be bearing the tears of the mummy that was unable to cry itself. After the exhibition closed, Yugi returned to collect his Puzzle. Unable to find Kanekura, he met Shadi and explained what he was looking for. Shadi was astonished to learn that Yugi may be the one who solved the Puzzle. To check, he used his Millennium Key to look into Yugi's soul room. However he found two rooms, one for Yugi and one for Dark Yugi. Shadi left Yugi's mind, after he was defeated by Dark Yugi. He returned the Puzzle to Yugi, saying that there is no need to thank him as he is in his debt, since Yugi's other self had saved him. However Yugi laughed at the idea of there being another person living inside him. After hearing the news of Kanekura's unexpected death, Yugi, Sugoroku, Jonouchi and Anzu went to Domino University to cheer him up. However Yoshimori, possessed by Shadi, started attacking Yugi's friends. Shadi redecorates Anzu's soul room and ordered the other Yugi to appear. He told Yugi that he can make Anzu die by commanding her to do so. This prompted Dark Yugi to appear. Dark Yugi faced Shadi in the Trial of the Mind in order to save his friends and defeated him. Anzu and Jonouchi saw Yugi shortly after he won the game and notices he had been acting differently. They approached him over this matter, but Dark Yugi relinquished control to Yugi, causing them to think they'd been mistaken. Yugi got a Digital Pet, which he named U2. At school, he connected it Jonouchi's pet, where it initially got bullied, but they started to get along afterwards. After Kujirada's pet ate Jonouchi's and Anzu's pets, he connected it to U2. Initially U2 got chased, but then used the data it incorporated from its connection with Jonouchi's pet to transform to a more powerful form. The powered-up U2 struck Kujirada's pet defeating it. After U2 reached its life expectancy, Yugi stayed awake to watch him disappear. Death-T Kaiba's brother Mokuba, approached Yugi in search of revenge. Using his gang, who were armed with dangerous weapons, he forced Yugi into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. As Mokuba's minions tried to mess with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Dark Yugi emerged, as Mokuba had hoped for. Even though Mokuba rigged the dispenser to give Yugi low level monsters for the game, Dark Yugi accepted the ante of having one of Yugi's fingers cut off should he lose, provided he may subject Mokuba to a Penalty Game, should Mokuba lose. Dark Yugi won and Mokuba warned him Death-T is coming, before he believed himself to be trapped in a giant capsule, as his penalty. At an arcade, Yugi heard rumors of Kaiba building the ultimate game. He took his mind off it, by playing a fighting game, Virtual VS. He received multiple challenges from Street Fighter, defeating him each time. Not too pleased with this Street Fighter beat-up Yugi and stole the Millennium Puzzle. After Jonouchi saw what happened he chased down Street Fighter and won the Puzzle back in the Game of Death. Shortly after leaving the arcade, Yugi and Jonouchi were invited via limousine to Kaiba Manor. At the mansion, Mokuba treated them to a meal, which turned out to be a game called Russian Roulette Dinner, in which he poisoned Jonouchi. In order to save Jonouchi Dark Yugi emerged and defeated Mokuba. The next day, Kaiba took Yugi and Jonouchi to Kaiba Land as special guests. He treated them to a special show. However the show turned out to be Kaiba facing Yugi's grandfather in a game of Duel Monsters inside a Battle Box. Kaiba defeated Sugoroku using his 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and tore-up Sugoroku's after he won. Kaiba subjected him to an artificial Penalty Game to force Yugi into competing in Death-T. Sugoroku handed Yugi his Deck to use against Kaiba, before being rushed to hospital. Deck.]] Jonouchi insisted on helping Yugi. Honda who'd brought Johji to Kaiba Land came out of the crowd to help Yugi too. Much to everyone's surprise they were greeted by Anzu as they started the first stage. Anzu, who was working there, explained the rules of the shootout game they were about to play; Players basically take out their opponent's by shooting the sensor on their vest. However Kaiba had hired professional hitmen, armed with lethal guns as their opponents, while Yugi and his friends guns were totally ineffective. Jonouchi managed to kick out one of the opponents, while Honda and Johji used Anzu's working gun to take out the other two in a fake surrender. During the second stage, Yugi and his friends resisted screaming on the Electric Chair Ride. The ride took them to the Murderer's Mansion, where they get their hands stuck in a guillotine. Yugi had to think fast as he solved the bllood puzzle riddle in time to save the group from getting their hands sliced off. In the final part of the stage, Jonouchi was locked in a room, where he faced the Chopman in a deathmatch. While the Chopman's weapon was stuck, Yugi diverted Jonouchi's attention to a candlestick he could use to pick the lock on his cuff. He then instructed Jonouchi to lock the cuff onto the door with the candle slipped inside it. After the Chopman unstuck his weapon he yanked the chain, ripping out the door. Jonouchi made his escape, while the candle hit the tar covered floor, incinerating the Chopman. At the start of the third stage, the friends were left waiting in a empty room for a long time. Yugi used the time to apologize to his friends and blamed himself for dragging them into this. Jonouchi seized him, demanding he never say that again. Jonouchi and Honda then admitted that through Yugi, they have come to like themselves. Anzu asked them to hold out their hands as she drew a smiley face on them. If they wound up taking separate paths in life, she told them to remember the symbol and they would remember being friends. , Yugi confesses that he thinks there is "another Yugi".]] After the challenge started, block fell from the ceiling, while the gang climbed them in order to escape through a hole in the wall, high off the ground. Anzu made use of her dancing skills to read the rhythm the blocks are falling and help the others avoid them. However Honda got his coat, stuck under a block, while the others made their escape. Upset over what happened to Honda, Yugi admits to Jonouchi and Anzu that he believes there is another Yugi living inside him. He had held this information back before, in fear that they won't want to be friends with him, knowing this. The group proceed to the third stage, where they knowingly see Yugi change to Dark Yugi for the first time, as he prepares to face Mokuba in another game of Capsule Monster Chess. Dark Yugi defeats Mokuba and saves him from the artificial Penalty Game. He proceeds to defeat Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters in the final stage. As a penalty, he dispels Kaiba's evil half. After the final stage, Yugi is reunited with Honda, who is saved by Mokuba. From that day on, Yugi remembered all the battles he and Dark Yugi had fought. Anzu gives Yugi a love compatibility tester, Lovely Two, which initially gets no response when he tries his with Anzu's. At school Tsuruoka catches Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda playing "test score bingo". After ridiculing their test scores, he confiscates the Lovely Two, prompting Dark Yugi's arrival. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda end up in a game, where they must find the Lovely Two or face suspension (expulsion in the English version). Anzu becomes bashful, knowing she's speaking to the other Yugi, and gives him her Lovely Two. After trying the love compatibility test, as Dark Yugi the Lovely Twos start to beep, revealing its location. Yugi takes up a game called Monster Fighter, which proves to be a big hit, with Yugi asked numerous times at school if his family's store has any in stock. Among Yugi's opponents is Koji "the Spider" Nagumo, who cheats by punching Yugi and steals his Monster Fighter. Yugi borrows Jonouchi's Monster Fight and changes to Dark Yugi, who uses it to defeat Koji in a Shadow Game of Monster Fighter. Over the summer vacation, Anzu asks Yugi out to Domino Park. Yugi ends up chasing a kid, who sprays him with a water pistol. Seeing him act immaturely, Anzu unsuccessfully trys to fake that she's in danger to make the other Yugi appear. After a bomb scare, Yugi is forced to stay back to find Anzu, who's gotten on the ferris wheel. Upon learning the bombs are planted on the ferris wheel, Yugi switches to Dark Yugi, who engages in a game of clock solitare set by the bomber in order to save Anzu. After stopping the bomber, Anzu attempts to continue the date with Dark Yugi. The evidence existing becomes drastically clearer and clearer that Yugi and Dark Yugi are different souls. In the most prominent of these, Yugi is challenged to a Shadow Game by a boy named Imori using Chinese Dragon Cards that were sealed. Yugi loses and, as the rules say it must, his soul is sucked into the soul-eating jar. However he seizes the puzzle just in time and Dark Yugi challenges him to a re-match, defeating Imori and setting the captured Yugi's soul free while at the same time imprisoning Imori's. Now it is made clear that Dark Yugi and Yugi just live in the same body. Monster World Yugi makes friends with a new student, Ryo Bakura. Bakura tells Yugi and his friends how he plays Monster World. He advises against them playing it with him, as people he's faced in the past ended up in comas. After Bakura misses a day of school, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda visit his apartment. Bakura tries warning them to leave, but his alter ego Dark Bakura possess him and invites them in. .]] Dark Bakura suggests they play Monster World. Yugi and his friends fill out data for their characters and Bakura creates minature versions of them. As they play the game, Bakura seals the souls of Yugi's friends into the miniatures. Yugi demands that Bakura seal his soul into a figurine as well. In his thoughts he states that even if he can't roll the dice, 'the other me' can. Dark Yugi then meets Yugi for the first time. At this point both characters have changed dramatically from the beginning of the manga - Yugi is more confident and daring, while Dark Yugi's treatment of his foes is softer and his attitude is no longer so arrogant. This is shown in their designs: Yugi's face has matured and sharpened, and he no longer looks awkward when putting on a brave face; Dark Yugi's has softened, his glare is more of weariness than of pride and his eyes are less wild. After this story, both Yugis have a more comfortable relationship with each other and their friends. Duelist Kingdom Pegasus sends Yugi a video inviting him to participate in his Duelist Kingdom tournament. Pegasus appears on the video and invites Yugi to duel him on the spot. Initially astonished at how he can face a pre recording, Yugi complies. Seeing the nature of the Duel, to be that of a Shadow Game, Dark Yugi takes control.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 001 Pegasus later imposes a time limit, which becomes responsible for Yugi's defeat. As a penalty for Yugi's defeat, Pegasus traps Sugoroku's soul in the video tape.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 003 Yugi inserts the tape into a camcorder, so he can watch his grandfather on its screen, to easily communicate with him wherever he goes.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 004 Having recently attained the ability to tell what his other self is feeling, Yugi divulges that Dark Yugi feels bad for losing to Pegasus to his friends at school. They fill Bakura in on what happened to Sugoroku and consider Yugi entering the tournament to return him to normal. Yugi arrives home, finding the invitation to and instructions for Duelist Kingdom attached to the door. Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura catch up with him, revealing Jonouchi also received a tape in the mail. Since he doesn't have an 8 mm VCR of his own, he asks if they can watch it on Yugi's. The tape shows Jonouchi's sister Shizuka telling Jonouchi her inevitable blindness is approaching. Jonouchi tells them about being unable to afford the expensive surgery and mopes about being unable to help her. Yugi then changes to Dark Yugi and reminds Jonouchi of the prize money for the Duelist Kingdom and hands him one of his 2 Star Chips, granting Jonouchi entry to the tournament. Yugi and Jonouchi spend the next week training for the tournament. Among this time, Yugi gives Jonouchi the card "Time Wizard".Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 011 Along with Anzu, Bakura and Honda they arrive at Domino Pier and board the ship to the tournament. Here they meet Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Mai Kujaku. Yugi spends some time conversing with Haga, who leaks word of newrules being in place. Haga requests to see the "Exodia" cards Yugi used to defeat Kaiba, only to throw them overboard. Jonouchi dives into the water but is only able to recover 2 of the cards. Yugi changes to Dark Yugi, who vows to take out Haga first in the tournament.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 005 After the tournament starts, Yugi and his companions head to the forest, having seen Haga go that way. No sooner than than when they come face to face, Haga challenges Yugi to a Duel, knowing his monsters will benefit from the Field Power Bonus. Dark Yugi accepts and is led to a Battle Box, where he wagers his 1 Star Chip and his life for Haga's 2 Star Chips.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 006 Yugi emerges victorious, eliminating Haga from the tournament.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 009 Yugi spends much of his time as Dark Yugi, including watching Jonouchi face Mai,Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 010 winning his next 2 Star Chips from Ryota KajikiYu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 013 and facing a Star Chips thief, who turns out to be Mokuba Kaiba, on the run from Pegasus. Mokuba tries to swipe Yugi's Star Chips, but is discouraged by Dark Yugi. Saruwatari refuses to let Mokuba hand the Star Chips back to Yugi, but arranges an opponent for Yugi to face, the Ventriloquist of the Dead for Mokuba's freedom.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 015 Yugi's opponent uses Seto Kaiba's Deck, but as Dark Yugi defeats him, Kaiba wakes from his coma and Yugi ups his Star Chip count to 6.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 017 However Saruwatari has already disappeared wth Mokuba.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 018 Seeing as Jonouchi is disallowed from receiving help from Yugi in his Duel with Ryuzaki, Dark Yugi returns control to Yugi. That night, Mai proposes a ceasfire, as she shares her food with Yugi and his friends. After the meal, Yugi speaks with his grandfather on the camcorder, briefing him in on his progress in the tournament.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 021 After Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura falls asleep, Mai arranges for Yugi and Anzu to meet up, telling Yugi that Anzu wanted to speak with him. Anzu starts to talk about old times, but Yugi believes she wants to speak with his other self and offers to change. Anzu refuses as she tries to convince herself that both Yugi's are the same person. The date is interrupted by the sound of Mai scream. Yugi and Anzu find out she has been beaten by the Player Killer of Darkness, who has taken all eight of her Star Chips. The Player Killer then challenges Yugi to a Duel. Yugi changes to Dark Yugi and defeats him winning back Mai's Star Chips. He offers them to Mai, who reluctantly takes them back, saying she owes him one.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 025 Later, Kaiba enters the island, and after Yugi returns his Deck to him, Jonouchi challenged Kaiba for Death-T, while Yugi tried to persuade him not to. While Yugi thought that Kaiba has redeemed himself, he was proven wrong when Kaiba brutally defeated Jonouchi and insulted him, to which made Yugi desperately question Kaiba did he not learn anything from the defeat. This only angered Kaiba, who angrily rejected any potential thought of allying together, and snapped that Yugi's friendship disgusts him, causing Yugi to slump down feeling both horrified and depressed; while Anzu claims that it was pointless, Yugi claimed (albeit in a saddened state) that he refused to give up on pursuing a friendship with Kaiba.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 027Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 028 The next day, Mai has left by the time the rest of the group wake up, but left a note to Yugi saying she owes him 8 Star Chips, along with her tent and enough food for Yugi and his friends.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 029 After Jonouchi gets lost from the rest of the group, Dark Yugi takes control and senses him inside the underground. The group enter the cave and find Jonouchi as he defeats "Ghost" Kotsuzuka. However, before the group can leave, Bandit Keith has his gang trap them inside the underground by rolling a boulder in front of the entrance. Using the light, Mai left them and Bakura's Millennium Ring which is pointing in the direction of Pegasus's castle, where the Millennium Eye is, they navigate to the Labyrinth. As Dark Yugi, Yugi teams-up with Jonouchi to defeat the Meikyû Brothers in a Tag Labyrinth Duel in order to escape to the surface and raise both their Star Chip counts to 10. The group find themselves outside the castle after making their way out of the underground. At the entrance to the castle, Yugi is confronted by Kaiba, who challenges him to a Duel with 5 Star Chips on the line. Yugi's friends try to advise him against accepting, as he already has enough Star Chips, but he switches to Dark Yugi and accepts. As Yugi is about to win, Kaiba brings out his ultimate weapon: he steps back to the edge of the castle, threatening to jump to his death if Yugi wins the duel with his next attack. Although Dark Yugi tries to attack, Yugi takes over and calls it off, breaking down in tears at the prospect of nearly killing the person who he stubbornly deems as his renewed friend. Kaiba wins on the next turn, taking 5 of Yugi's Star Chips. With this defeat, Yugi begins to fear his dark side and resents Kaiba for choosing death over the friendship and forgiveness Yugi offered for the last six months. Being unable to enter the finals with only 5 Star Chips, Jonouchi offers Yugi 5 of his, but Yugi won't have it. Mai then arrives on the scene. She manages to encourage Yugi to take her extra Star Chips, to repay her debt. After entering the castle, they spot Bandit Keith, who points out that Kaiba and Pegasus are about to start dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 048 Despite how Kaiba won the duel against him, Yugi still cheers for Kaiba, who loses and his soul sealed in a "Soul Prison" card.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 052 As Dark Yugi, he gives Jonouchi his "The Honor of the King's Right Hand", so that Jonouchi may participate in the finals. Over dinner he promises Honda to try save Mokuba and gets paired up with Mai for the semi-finals.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 053 During the night, Yugi hears noises coming from Jonouchi's room. He goes in the check it out and finds Keith. Keith tries to quiet Yugi by punching him, but Jonouchi wakes-up and holds Keith back. Keith leaves without them knowing that he took the "The Honor of the King's Right Hand" card. While Anzu tends to Yugi's wounds, he tells her how feels he embarrassed, having to always be helped; such as by her Jonouchi and the other Yugi, but plans to be stronger someday.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 054 Yugi faces Mai in the first Duel of the finals. Dark Yugi puts little effort into the Duel, as he worries about facing Pegasus. This results in a number of poor plays, but after encouraging words from Mai, he returns to the top of his game and defeats her. Yugi cheers for Jonouchi in his Duel with Keith. After Jonouchi's win, Crocketts prepares to have Yugi duel Jonouchi, but Pegasus insists there is no need. Yugi immediately advances to facing Pegasus. After a intense duel which Pegasus later changes to a Shadow Game and results in the original Yugi losing consciousness due to the overwhelming power of the Shadows, both he and Dark Yugi emerge victorious, defeating Pegasus and thus winning the Duelist Kingdom tournament. As per the agreement, Pegasus releases the souls of Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku and also those of the Kaiba brothers. Upon being released from their prisons, the souls instantly return to their physical bodies. Pegasus then goes on to tell Yugi and his friends his life story. He met his girlfriend Cyndia at one of his father's social events and the two became lovers with both vowing that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Unfortunately, just after Pegasus turned seventeen, Cyndia fell ill and died with her death hitting Pegasus hard. Pegasus eventually ended up in Egypt and after a series of events, he took the test of Millennium Eye as given to him by Shadi. But in order for the test to work, Pegasus lost his left eye and then saw his beloved Cyndia emerging from a light to greet him although the reunion was only for a moment. As a result, Pegasus became the new bearer of the Millennium Eye although Yugi was left disgusted and horrified at what lengths he had gone through in order to have the Eye accept him. Eventually, Kaiba and Mokuba are reunited, sharing an emotional reunion while Yugi gives the prize money to Jonouchi which will pay for his sister's eye surgery. Meanwhile, in the castle, Dark Bakura emerges and takes the Millennium Eye for himself, killing Pegasus as a result. He then leaves a fake Eye on the table and walks off, saying "Two down, five to go" before laughing manically. The chapter ends with Yugi and the group being given a ride back to Domino City by Kaiba who's none too happy with what he's doing. As they fly over the ocean, they can see Mai begging them to take her with them while Yugi bids a silent farewell to Duelist Kingdom. Jonouchi agrees, throwing a rope-ladder which Mai grabs onto although he nearly falls out of the chopper but luckily Honda saves him. Dungeon Dice Monsters Mr. Clown framed Yugi for stealing merchandise from his shop. After taking him away for the alleged crime, Clown stole the Millennium Puzzle and locked Yugi in a secret game room, where he faced Ryuji in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters for the ownership of the Puzzle. As Yugi gets the upperhand on Ryuji, Clown entered the room and shattered the Puzzle. Yugi manages to defeat Ryugi with Dark Bakura's help and Ryugi admits that he cannot hate Yugi. Clown pretended to apologize as he put the Puzzle's chain back on Yugi's neck. However he tightened the chain and dragged Yugi into another room, locking the door and pinning down the a piece of the Puzzle by its chain. He faces Yugi in the same Shadow Game he played against Sugoroku Mutou, intending to solve the Puzzle and curse Yugi, repeating what had happened to Ryugi himself. However Ryugi accidentally sets the room on fire. Jonouchi arrives to save Yugi, but Yugi refused to leave without finishing the Puzzle. After he finished the Puzzle, Jonouchi managed to remove the pin and help him escape. Battle City Yugi takes a backseat to the Battle City Tournament as his other half, Dark Yugi begins competing in the tournament in hopes of reclaiming the memories of his past life. Yugi occasionally appears, offering guidance or just as someone for Dark Yugi to talk. However, when Jonouchi falls victim to Marik's brainwashing, Yugi takes over for the rest of the duel, even going to far as to remove the Millennium Puzzle to stop his other self from taking over. The duel eventually ends with Yugi sacrificing himself to save Jonouchi although Yugi is saved by Jonouchi's efforts with Seto Kaiba playing a part in Jonouchi's survival. As such, everyone returns to normal although Marik still remains undetected in Anzu's consciousness. Soon, Dark Marik emerges, leaving nothing but a string of comatose victims in his wake, Mai and Jonouchi among them. Yugi makes an appearance in the final battle between Dark Yugi and Dark Marik where both the original selves are sacrifices for the final duel, the example being that every time, one of their alter egos loses some Life Points, the original self's body begins to disappear to the shadows. The original Marik is unconscious but feels nothing while Yugi, still very much awake experiences pain at having his body consumed by the darkness. Dark Yugi soon manages to turn the tables and defeat Dark Marik. In an unexpected turn of events, Marik and Dark Marik swap sides with the original Marik returning to his normal body while Dark Marik becomes the sacrifice. Marik stops fighting by placing his hand over his Duel Disk and as such, Dark Marik disappears, having been dispelled for good. As a result, Yugi is returned to normal and Dark Yugi wins the Battle City Tournament, gaining the three Egyptain God Cards as well as an insight into his past when he exmaines the tattoos on Marik's back which eventually leads the group back to the stone tablet at the Domino City Museum. Millennium World After finishing school for the day, the group head to the Museum and Dark Yugi holds the God Cards up to the Tablet. The blinding white light which emerges separates the two Yugis with Dark Yugi returning to Ancient Egypt while the normal Yugi remains behind in modern times, resulting in two physical bodies being created. It's soon revealed that the Ancient Egypt is actually a RPG game world that Dark Bakura and his host, Ryo Bakura both created. Dark Yugi and Bakura are actually playing the game while Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda are lying unconscious in various tombs. In the game world, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda, having been teleported into the Ancient Egypt timeline thanks to Bobasa soon arrive at the Pharaoh's Tomb to look for Dark Yugi's true name but find Dark Bakura there, blocking their way. As such, Yugi and Dark Bakura engage in a duel where the loser is banished to the shadows forever. Yugi surprises everyone by demonstrating how far he has come by cancelling out Dark Bakura's first two plans which if they had succeeded would have almost certainly killed Yugi. Unfortunately, things are grim when Dark Bakura deploys a strategy which will destroy Yugi's deck. However, just when it looks bleak, Yugi produces "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" and wins the duel, resulting in Dark Bakura being banished. However, in the world, the real Dark Bakura launches an attack that triggers an earthquake and destroys the tomb as well as any hope of finding the Pharaoh's true name. But it's soon revealed that the group managed to get out of the tomb and armed with their own Duel Disks,reunite with Dark Yugi who's left weakened after countless attacks from Zorc. They launch their own cards with Yugi choosing the Dark Magician to go up against Zorc but the dark God overpowers them. Just as Zorc prepares to attack, Hasan emerges, deflecting the blow, only to reveal that it's actually Shadi, a revelation that leaves the group stunned. As Shadi's body fades away, it becomes clear that one more strike from Zorc will mean that the long-waging fight will go in Zorc's favor and result in Yugi and the group dying. Upon seeing the cartouche she gave him at the beginning of the "Memory World" manga, Anzu orders the group to think of what the hieroglyphs of and after a long struggle, Dark Yugi watches as his name is carved onto the cartouche and reveals that his name is Atem. With their help, Dark Yugi manages to discover his true name: Atem and upon summoning the three Egyptian God Cards, Osiris the God of Heavens/Slifer the Sky Dragon, Ra, God of the Sun\The Sun Dragon Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor, Obelisk the God of the Earth, manages to fuse the three Gods together to create Horakhty, the ultimate god and creator of light who destroys Zorc in a single shot, a move that leaves everyone stunned. Horakhty tells Atem that Yugi and his friends were the key to finally unlocking his long-forgotten name. However, while Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda get to safety, Atem stays on, vowing to see the world through to its future. He eventually confronts Priest Seto who has fallen under the influence of his estranged father, Akhenaden, the High Priest of Darkness who committed suicide so that he could gain access to Seto's mind in hopes of fulfilling his wish on the Millennium Eye which was to make his son King. A duel is called and Atem despite having nearly run of his Ka- the ability to summon monsters decides to fight, bringing the Dark Magician to his side while Akhenaden/Seto chooses the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, as the Dark Magician attempts to destroy the stone slab of the Blue Eyes, Atem finds that Akhenaden/Seto's Blue Eyes has succeeded in destroying the Dark Magician's slab first which causes the Dark Magician to disappear. Akhenaden, using the Millennium Rod attempts to get the Blue Eyes to kill Atem who's been left vulnerable but Kisara, the human girl whose body possessed the Blue Dragon's spirit emerges at the last second, telling Seto he must not let himself be captured by the shadows. The Blue Eyes disappears, re-emerging into Seto's mind where it frees Seto by destroying Akhenaden who whispers, "Seto.." before disappearing forever. Among the wreckage, Seto returns to his normal body and attempts to challenge Atem to a fair duel for the title of King but Atem who has no memories after this point given that in the first place, he originally sacrificed himself to kill Zorc begins disappearing. Before he vanishes, Atem gives Seto the Millennium Puzzle and expresses his hope that Seto will make the land great again and restore peace to the shattered country and after that, eventually disappears too. Seto is left holding both the Millennium Rod and Puzzle, whispering "Pharaoh" as the Blue Eyes stands over him, guarding him. In the modern world, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda who have been freed from the tombs are watching the game as well as the real Bakura who is unconscious. Atem then returns to Yugi's body where the others including Yugi greet him, relieved that he's back. They check on Bakura, only to find that it's the original good Bakura and after examining him, realize that he's out cold. As Atem goes to grab the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi remarks that it's almost time to which Atem agrees. A month later, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura and Sugoroku along with Ryuji Otogi have descended on Egypt. While everyone gets into the holiday spirit, Yugi remarks on how he'll call Atem "the other me" up until the moment Atem leaves. At Cairo International airport, the gang are trying to figure out how to get to the Valley of the Kings. Everyone's in good spirits except for Honda who has somehow managed to get the runs from drinking the water. The group get a surprise when Marik Ishtar and Rishid arrive and there's an emotional reunion involved as the group hadn't seen the two since Battle City. With a raging sandstorm preventing them from getting to the Valley of the Kings, Marik's sister, Ishizu has arrived, having gotten a ship for them. While on board, Yugi soon figures out that in order for Atem to return, someone has to challenge the Pharaoh to a duel and win which leaves Jonouchi, Otogi and Anzu stunned and as the chosen one who rebuilt the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi realizes it falls into his hands to defeat Atem. The next morning after Yugi and Atem have spent the reminder of the night assembling and designing their new respective decks for the upcoming duel, the ship arrives at the Valley of the Kings where everyone welcomes Atem home. In the tomb where the duel will take place, Atem places the seven Millennium Items in the slab and as a result, both he and Yugi finally and permanently become two separate individuals in two different bodies. Once they've both split from one another, the two get ready for what will be the most difficult duel of their entire lives: their duel against each other. Gaming items Duel Monsters Deck Yugi plays a strategy Deck, containing various flexible strategies for any situation, which he shares with Dark Yugi. Among it various strategies, the Deck often focuses highly on "Dark Magician". During the Memory World, Yugi gets his own Decks independent of Dark Yugi, which includes toy-like monsters and the "Silent Magician" and "Swordsman". Dungeon Dice Monsters Yugi used the following in his game of Dungeon Dice Monsters with Ryuji Otogi. Other Games Duels Other References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters